


Primrose

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Good Omens Is An Antidote To Sad [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Post Apocalypse, floristry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Aziraphale woke each day to a new bouquet.A tiny story that won the micro-fic prize at The Ineffable Con.Based on the prompts:Florist AU: ‘We need to talk’: Bookshop
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Is An Antidote To Sad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537138
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97
Collections: The Ineffable Con 2019





	Primrose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).

> The second of maybe five GO fics.

They had appeared almost daily. Peonies. Lilies. Roses. A veritable greenhouse of floral delight. Aziraphale woke each day to a new bouquet.

They appeared without fanfare in the front of the bookshop, dotted around, in a variety of jugs and vases. It was beginning to feel like a botanical garden. Fecund and burgeoning. Aziraphale looked each flower up and sighed in pleasure.

Since Armageddidn’t he had been waiting for Crowley to show his hand.

When the dainty painted pot of primroses arrived he picked up the handset of his rotary phone.

“Crowley? My dear. I think we need to talk.”


End file.
